


Youtube And Future

by BlxkeVoid



Series: Sam and Colby Fics [3]
Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Future, Hurt Colby Brock, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Brolby, Other, Protective Colby Brock, Protective Elton Castee, Protective Sam Golbach, future kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlxkeVoid/pseuds/BlxkeVoid
Summary: When Sam, Colby, Jake, Elton, and Corey go to an abandoned skyscraper they run into a group of kids, some looking oddly familiar. They don't realize that the outside world around them has gone completely silent.When the children of Sam, Colby, Jake, Elton, and Corey go to an abandoned skyscraper, they run into the younger version of their parents. They realize the futuristic, bustling world they call home has gone silent outside.
Relationships: Colby Brock & Brennen Taylor, Colby Brock & Corey Scherer, Colby Brock & Elton Castee, Colby Brock/Jake Webber, Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, Sam Golbach/Katrina Stuart
Series: Sam and Colby Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687621
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Youtube And Future

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah. Please do not give me hate for ships or anything of the sort. This happens at the trap house before Corey and Devyn split. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> -Blake

In 2048, there were four girls and two boys. Those three girls and two boys were the children of youtubers. There was the daughter, Olympia, and the son, CJ of one half of Sam and Colby, Colby Brock. Then there was Olivia, daughter of the second half of Sam and Colby, Sam Golbach and his wife Katrina Stuart. Veronica, aka Ronnie, who was the daughter of Jake Webber and his wife Tara. Then there was William, the son of Elton Castee. Lastly, there was the Hayley, her father being Corey Scherer and his wife Devyn.

Just like their fathers, they decided to go exploring. Only Hayley believed her father's stories of spirits and hauntings. They all knew about their parent's online lives in the last, saw the videos. But that was 28 years ago give or take. 

So when CJ hears about an abandoned skyscraper in downtown LA they decide to go. Their parents were more than happy to help them get supplies ready to follow in their footsteps. They weren't filming it, youtube had died out years before. The kids were honestly surprised that their parents were so happy that they asked them to go. They didn't understand it but they weren't going to question it. They knew what their parents had experienced when they were younger, so they expected them to say no. Instead of questioning it, they got ready and headed out the next day. 

\----  
SAM  
\----  
"Guys let's go!" I called out and Elton walked over with his stuff. 

Jake, Colby, and Corey came downstairs and we headed out. We piled into Colby's car and headed to the abandoned skyscraper. It was ou the outskirts of LA and took about an hour to reach. It had over 20 floors for us to explore. An old friend of Elton's had seen his youtube and sent him a video of how to sneak into the building for us to make into a video. When we arrived it was still surprisingly loud due to the small population around the skyscraper and the highways around it. Colby parked the car, we slipped on our bags and headed to the area that was in the video. Elton was recording it, but we weren't really talking because we had to be quick about getting inside. We got to the wall we had to scale. Elton handed me the camera then scaled the wall. I handed him the camera then scaled it. 

Colby helped Jake get up first then got up himself. Corey took a running start and then Elton and Jake pulled him up. Once we were inside Elton smiled, "Holy shit," he said with a laugh, "This is insane!"

"It's gonna take us forever to explore this place!" Corey said. 

Elton shook his head, "Floors 17 and up are completely unreachable due to the stairs collapsing a few years back from what my friend said," he explained and we all nodded. "But the rest is completely available for us."

We walked inside and set up the camera to record the intro, "What's up guys-" Colby yelled, "It's Sam and Colby!" I finished, "And today we're in an abandoned skyscraper on the outskirts of LA."

"We don't know much about this place," Colby explained. "An old friend of Elton's actually sent him a video showing us how to get inside after seeing the TFIL videos!"

"There are over twenty floors in this place, but floors 17 and up are completely blocked off because the stairs collapsed a few years ago," Elton explained. "But if we figure out a way to get up there, bet your ass we will try," he said and we laughed. We walked in further and were recording. Elton was talking to the camera when he stopped abruptly, "What the hell? My camera just stopped working. It won't turn back on."

"Could it be the battery?" Jake asked. 

He shook his head, "No it was completely charged," he said and squatted down then went through his bag, "Damn it. I forgot the backup battery."

I looked at my camera to make sure it was still on and I realized it wasn't. I didn't know how long ago it turned off. I tried to turn it back on but it wouldn't, "Damn mine is doing it too," I said and Colby reached into my bag to pull out the extra battery. I took out the old one, put in the new one but it still wouldn't turn on, "What the hell!?" I said, frustrated.

"So, like, not to worry you guys, but my phone won't turn on," Jake said and we looked at him. 

We all looked at our phones and none of us could get our phones to turn on, "Well shit," Colby said and sighed. "Did your friend ever have this issue?" he asked Elton. Elton shook his head. Colby went to go say something but then stopped, "Did y'all hear that?" he asked and we looked at him, "I heard kids laughing."

"Like little kids or teenagers?" Elton asked. "Cause I heard teenagers."

"Teenagers. I think there's someone else in here with us," Colby said. We quickly put our bags back on, "Should we try to find them? Ask them if they're having issues too?"

"Oh shit!" a girl said suddenly, making us all jump. We turned to see a group of kids trying to hide. 

"We see you," Elton said.

They all walked out and one of them walked over, "Sorry to scare you," one of the girls said. 

She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She reminded me of myself for some reason, "It's fine. Are you all okay?" Colby asked. "All of our electronics stopped working. Do any of you have a phone we could use?"

One of the boys shook his head, "No. All of our shit stopped working too," he said, his voice oddly high for a boy his age. They were probably all only a few years younger than us, "Did you not notice the world going silent outside?"

We stopped for a second, "Oh what the fuck?" Jake said. 

Something about all the kids seemed familiar. Two of them were obviously siblings, but the boy had bright ocean blue eyes which oddly reminded me of Colby's. The girl had green eyes that had the same mischievous glint in them as Brennen's does. The girl had dark brown, but the boy had purple hair, the undercut dark brown. Then there was the girl who reminded me of myself. She looked like a spitting image of Kat, just with my eyes and hair color. The last girl had black hair that ombre into teal and her whole demeanor screamed Tara and Jake. The other boy looked like Elton, but with hazel eyes. He was more muscular than the other boy. The last girl had bleached hair with dark roots. She looked like a more feminine version of Corey, but the height of Devyn. 

"Are you guys fans?" Corey asked. 

I looked at their clothing. The two siblings were wearing XPLR merch, and the girl that screamed Jake and Tara had No Name merch on, "Kinda," the girl said. 

"What are your names?" I asked them. 

"My name's CJ," the boy with purple hair said, "And this is my sister Olympia."

"Ronnie," the girl with teal hair said. 

"I'm Olivia!" the Kat lookalike said with a smile.

"Hayley, it's uh nice to meet you?" she said, but she said it more like a question.

The last boy locked eyes with Elton, "William," he said. "It's pretty obvious that something isn't right here. The world around us has gone silent, none of our stuff works, and we shouldn't have run into you," he said and CJ jabbed him in the side with his elbow. "What?"

"Shut the fuck up dumbass!" he said, causing Colby to laugh. 

"I like him," he said and caught his breath, "But what did you mean by that? That you weren't supposed to run into us."

Olympia shook her head, "Just ignore Will," she said. "He isn't the brightest," she said with a small laugh. 

"Well since we're stuck here together wanna go explore?" Jake asked. "I mean we're already here so why not?"

"What do you mean stuck here?" Corey asked. "We can just go and get in the car."

Hayley shook her head, "You might wanna look outside," she said and Corey went over to one of the windows, "We're really stuck here. It's like this skyscraper is the only thing in existence right now," she explained. "Once we got further inside it happened to us. We don't understand what's going on or why it's happening. But we're really stuck here until all of this ends, and we don't know what will make it end at this point."

We all went over to the window and my eyes widened. Everything was gone, it was literally just desert as far as the eye could see, "What the hell!?" I said. 

I turned to look at them, "How long have you guys been here? I asked. 

"A few hours. We've basically explored this whole place," Ronnie said. "Honestly now we're just playing freeze tag to cure the boredom. There isn't much to this place. It was honestly a waste of time."

"I still wanna explore more," CJ said, "But they said we should stick together. I wanna try to get up to the seventeenth floor."

Colby smiled, "I'd be down to help you," he said. We all looked at him, "What? I wanna try damn it."

Elton sighed, "I think we should stay down here," he said. "I know we came here to explore but none of our stuff is working, we can't call for help if something happens," he explained. 

"How about this, we'll go and if anything, even something small, we'll come right back," Colby said and CJ nodded. 

We all sighed, "Fine," William and Elton said at the same time. 

They looked at each other and Willaim laughed a little. CJ took the bag his sister had on and they headed off, "So freeze tag?" Jake said, causing us all to laugh. 

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
CJ and I headed off, "Do you know where the stairs are?" I asked and he nodded. Ever since we left the groups he had gone silent, "So how old are you and the others?"

"Olympia is the youngest at seventeen. Olivia, Ronnie, and I are eighteen. Hayley is nineteen, and William is twenty," he said quietly. 

I nodded as we walked, "Is everything alright? You've gone really silent since we left everyone else."

CJ nodded slowly, "It's just, uh, nevermind," he said and picked up the pace. We got to the stairs, "We could try to do some parkour shit. I can, but I'd have to pull you up."

I looked at him and blinked, "Wait you can do parkour?" I asked and he nodded. 

"William's dad would take me, him, and our friend Ryan and taught us," he explained, "He said it would come in handy if we ever did shit like this. Never thought I would actually use this talent." He handed me his bag, "Hold this," he said and I took it. 

He backed up, "Wait you're gonna fucking jump!?" he asked and I nodded. "It's like a twenty-foot drop if you miss!"

He shrugged, "Try making a jump between buildings with a 300-foot drop if you fuck up," he said with a laugh, then ran towards the stair. He made the jump, "Okay toss me the bag," he said and I did. "You're gonna have to trust me on this," he said and I nodded. "Go to where I was standing, run, and jump when you get to the edge."

I took a deep breath and walked to where he was standing. I started running and as soon as I got to the edge I jumped up with everything I had and he grabbed my hand. He pulled me up and we sat there for a minute, "Holy shit," I said and he laughed a little bit. His laugh reminded me of Brennen's, "That was terrifying!"

He nodded, "It always is at first, but once you make a jump like I have you get used to it," he explained and I nodded. "God my dads must be so fucking worried right now. We would've been back by now."

I looked at him, "Dads?" I asked and he nodded with a small smirk, "So are you and Olympia adopted or?" I realized what I said was kinda much, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "No it's fine," he said. "We had a surrogate mom. Olympia has papa's DNA and I have dad's DNA," he explained. "Same mom though."

I nodded and we got up, "So you dating Ronnie, Olivia, or Hayley?" I asked and smiled. 

He quickly shook his head, "God no," he said. "They're like sisters to me and I'm gay," he said and laughed. "I'd rather date William."

I nodded once again and we continued walking. There wasn't a lot upstairs except for some old graffiti. CJ walked over to one of the walls and sat down the bag. He opened it up to reveal five bottles of spraypaint. My eyes widened as he unpacked then and started painting. I sat back and watched him paint. I realized he was doing the XPLR merch symbol with two smaller ones next to it. Above it, he put the initials C.J.B.T. He worked fast and surprisingly got it down within the hour. 

"XPLR?" I asked and he froze. 

He nodded slowly, "Yeah," he said. "I just kinda take what's around me and put it into my art. I guess since you're here and I'm wearing it, it just kind translated into it. It's one of my simpler pieces," he explained and I nodded. "CJBT are my initials."

"What's your full name if you don't mind me asking," I asked.

Before he could answer the floor underneath us gave out and we fell a few floors down. I screamed out, yelling for the others in hopes they could hear me. We hit the ground and everything went black. As I came too again I could hear someone calling out my name, "Colby!" he called out, "Colby! Dad!" he snapped and it was like someone flipped a switch in me and I managed to open my eyes, "Colby! Oh thank god," CJ said. 

I blinked and saw CJ was pulling rubble off me, "D-Did you just call me dad?" I asked and he moved more rubble. I realized his head was bleeding and he wasn't really putting weight on his leg, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine," he said and got more rubble off. 

He helped me get out and we fell down the rubble, "Son of a bitch," I said and groaned, "Can you walk?" I asked and he shook his head, "It's your leg, isn't it? I noticed you weren't putting weight on it."

"I think I broke it," he admitted, "I fought through the pain to get you out."

My eyes widen, "CJ-" he cut me off, "My name is Cole," he said, not looking at me, "I-I did call you dad."

I looked at him, "What? Why?" I asked. "You're only a few years younger than me."

He nodded slowly, "I know," he said quietly. "My name is Cole Brock Taylor Junior," he stated. "I'm your kid....from the future. We're all your kids from the future. Olympia is my sister. Olivia is Uncle Sam and Aunt Kat's daughter. William is Uncle Elton's kid. Hayley is Corey and Devyn's. And Ronnie is Jake and Tara's," he explained. "The kid Ryan I mentioned earlier is Uncle Aaron's kid."

My eyes widened again, "Wait...Brock Taylor?" I said, "And you have two dads. Oh my god," I said and he slowly nodded. "Doesn't surprise me though. Although I have to admit, I only ever saw myself having daughters for some reason." He looked down, "What?" 

"I was born a girl," he said and refused to look up, "I'm trans. I chose the name Cole after you, Papa had to help me," he explained. 

"Why are you so scared of me when we talk about this stuff?" I asked. "When we first walked away from the group you seemed so uncomfortable. You only perked up when we were talking about parkour." He shook his head, then stood up. I got up, "CJ your leg is broken, sit down."

He looked at me, I realized just how much I saw myself in him, "We need to get out of here Colby," he said. "We're both bleeding and their probably worried sick. I don't know how long we've been down here. We both got knocked out."

\----  
SAM  
\----  
We were sitting around, all out of breath from running around for an hour or two. Olivia and the others were standing a bit far away from us talking about something. I saw something sitting on the ground and I picked it up. I realized it was an ID, the date of birth on it was August 16th, 2030. I looked at the name and my heart stopped when I saw it was Olivia's. Her last name was Golbach, she had the same last name as me. I realized the ID didn't look like one from this time. It had the names of her parents. Samuel and Katrina Golbach. I showed the others and then stood up. We called them over. 

"What's this?" I asked her and they all looked at each other, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Olivia shook her head, "Well no," she said. "We're from the year 2048," she admitted quietly, "We got here and then got trapped. Then you appeared and we realized we think that in order to escape CJ has to get confirmation from Colby that he doesn't care if CJ is trans. CJ only came out a few weeks ago, and Uncle Colby hasn't really been talking to him. Papa tried to tell him it wasn't due to him being trans, there's just some surprise for him that he was trying to plan. CJ's just really scared and won't listen to reason."

I looked at Olympia, "Colby's your dad?" I asked and she nodded slowly. 

"Dad's been planning a party for him," she explained. "His birthday is coming and it's his first birthday as himself. He wants this party to be the best one CJ has ever had. Not to mention he's trying to get everything legal wise fixed like the name change, the gender marker on his ID changed. He's been really stressed about it," she stated. "And Dad isn't the best at hiding surprises anymore."

"Wait," Jake said. "Colby's your dad. And you and CJ have two dads. So who's your other dad?" he asked her. "And who are all of your parents?"

She pulled out her ID and handed it to us. On the parent's column, there were three names, a woman's name I didn't recognize, Cole Brock, and Brennen Taylor, "I'm your and Tara's daughter," Ronnie said to Jake. 

"I'm your son," William said to Elton. 

"Hi dad," Hayley said, directing it to Corey. 

Before I could say anything there was a loud crash and screaming. Dust from the floor above us came down and we quickly ran to the stairs which were on the other side of the building. Elton stopped us all and we looked down to see a huge hole in the ground. I realized the floor collapsed on floor seventeen. Where CJ and Colby were. Olympia yelled for them but there wasn't a yell back. 

"There's no way down there," William said. "That's the fucking basement. The only way down there was an elevator. There are no stairs," he said. 

An hour passed while we were trying to figure out a way down there safely when there was a yell back, "Sam!" Colby yelled up. 

"Holy shit, we're here Colby!" I yelled down, "We're trying to find a way down! You're all the way in the basement!"

"Are you okay!?" Olympia yelled down. 

"We're both bruised and cut up!" CJ yelled. "I think my leg is broken!"

Olympia hesitated for a second then yelled down, "CJ!" she yelled and waited until she got a response, "I know you won't want too! But take off your binder!"

"What!?" he yelled, "Why!?"

She rolled her eyes, "There's dust, you've got asthma, and literally compressing your chest!" she yelled down. "Please! For me!?"

"Fine!" he yelled up and things went silent for a second, "There!" he said. 

William came over and shone a flashlight down and we could see them. CJ was holding up his binder, "We can't call for help," Jake said. "What are we supposed to do?"

William handed Ronnie the flashlight and tightened his belt, "I can get down there," he said and we looked at him. He looked at Elton, "You may not believe me, but you get amazing at parkour. You taught me, CJ, and Ryan. Ryan is Aaron's son," he said. 

"Wait a minute!" Olympia said, "Maybe we can get out of this without parkour," she said. "I think Colby has to make CJ realize he's fine with him being trans. Cause think about it. Elton's friend has never had to deal with this when he came here. And now when the kids of the children who visit this place on the same day, just years in the future, we get stuck in a place where the world outside doesn't exist," she explained then looked back down, "Talk your shit out with Dad, CJ!" she yelled down. "It's how we're gonna get out of this safely!"

\------  
COLBY  
\------  
I looked at CJ, "What is she talking about?" I asked. "What's going on in the future with us two?"

He looked down, "Do you accept trans people?" he asked and my heart dropped. 

"CJ," I said, but he didn't look at me, "Cole," I said and he looked up at me quickly, "Listen to me when I say this. You're happy as Cole right?" I asked and he nodded. "Then that's all that matters. How can I sit here and be gay, but not accept the rest of the community?" I said and it hit me that I finally said it out loud. 

He started crying, "In the future, in my time," he said. "After I came out, you stopped talking to me as often. We'd go for a walk every day for an hour and it just stopped. Whenever I would ask you if we could go, you would say you were too busy or you just didn't respond. Papa said you were busy but it just didn't make sense to me. Even when you were busy in the past you would still make time for us to go," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"CJ, knowing myself I'm probably planning something for you," I said and smiled a little bit, "It's really hard for me not to spoil surprises so I'm probably distancing myself so I don't spoil anything," I explained. "You know something," I said and he looked at me, "Future me probably remembers this interaction. Because think about it, this has happened before to the Colby you call your dad. Sure I'm your dad, but I'm the 23-year-old version of your dad. Not YOUR dad. That make sense?"

He nodded, "Yeah it does," he said. "I'm just scared."

"And that's completely fucking understandable. You do realize that you, my own damn son from the future, are the first person I have admitted I am gay too?" I asked and he shook his head, "I am terrified of the reactions I will get. I'm famous on the internet. I have fangirls everywhere who attack the girls I just call my friends." His eyes widened, "Yep. I'm terrified to let people know. But I think after this, I think I'm going to let everyone know."

He smiled, "Thank you," he said and hugged me all of a sudden. 

I hugged him back and all of a sudden he disappeared from my arms, "CJ?" I said. "CJ!?" I called out. 

"I think we're back to our time!" Elton called down. "They disappeared which means you and CJ fixed whatever was going on!"

"We're calling for help!" Corey yelled down. "Just stay where you are!"

\---  
CJ  
\---  
I felt the support of Dad disappear and I fell to the ground. I groaned and I could hear sirens. Paramedics came down on ropes. I showed them my ID and they pulled me up after tying a rope around me. We arrived at the hospital and Dad and Papa was already there. Olympia ran over and I smiled, "I'm okay," I said. "Seriously."

"You scared the fuck out of me!" she said and slapped my shoulder. 

I groaned then laughed a little bit. Before I could say anything to Dad I was taken back for X-rays and a CAT scan. I had broken my leg in half and had a mild concussion. They had to stitch the cut in my head. They put my leg in a cast then took me to a room. They wanted me to stay for a few hours just in case the concussion was more serious than they thought. We were sitting in the room in silence. I had Olympia and Papa to step out. 

"What's wrong CJ?" Dad asked and I looked at him.

"Dad, did you all know what was going to happen to us? To me and you?" I asked and he nodded slowly, "So you remember our talk?" 

He nodded, "I know what was going to happen. And I know I had to let history run its course," he explained. "I am so sorry you thought I didn't accept you. What I said all those years ago is true. I just have shit planned and everything. I didn't even realize how badly I was distancing myself."

I shook my head quickly, "It's okay. I should've have been such a pussy and just asked you straight up," I said, "But I guess I know why now. Fate had other shit planned for me," I explained and laughed a little, "And by the way, I feel honored I was the first one you told even though I already knew."

"I wasn't thinking," he said and laughed, "I am so proud of you for being you unapologetically," he said. "I know how scary it is. But unlike me, you did it like you were ripping off a bandaid. I had hidden it since I was 13."

I nodded, "Hey dad?" I said and he looked at me, "I love you, but young you is really emo," I said and laughed. He lightly swatted at me, "I'm not sorry!"


End file.
